El primer regalo que Molly Weasley le dio a Hermione y como fue olvido
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Molly Weasley le da un sueter a todo el mudo cada navidad, pero a la única persona que nunca se ha visto con ellos es Hermione, miren que paso con el primer regalo que le dio


24-12-1991

Norfolk Inglaterra

En una acomodada casa de clase media una joven de solo once años de edad castaña de ojos marrón claro, tomaba un poco de te para calmar el frio mientras veía los copos de nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana

Justo en ese momento ve llegar una lechuza que más parecía un plumero viejo con un paquete en una de sus patas, Hermione se levanto y abrió la ventana, le dio un poco de agua y parte de una tostada a la lechuza y entonces tomo el paquete, tras unos minutos la lechuza se fue devuelta a casa

Hermione puso el paquete sobre la mesa, era un paquete de gorma cuadraba, envuelto en papel marrón con dibujos de árbol de navidad, traía una tarjeta pegada, la tomo y leyó su contenido

 **Hola Hermione**

 **Sé que no me conoces, pero yo soy la madre de tu amigo Ronald Weasley, de Hogwarts**

 **Te envió esto como señal de aprecio, espero que pronto podamos conocernos y claro a tus padres**

 **Que pases una feliz navidad**

 **Molly Weasley**

Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a abrir el regalo lo primero que vio fue un suéter de lana rosa bastante grueso y debajo de este una caja de comida donde había un trozo más o menos grande de pastel y varias galletas de chispas de chocolate

Iba a tomar una para probarla pero fue interrumpida por su madre quien entraba a la cocina, era una mujer alta de cabello negro y los ojos marrones

Hola Hermione, que es eso- dijo Elizabeth Granger al ver el suéter y los dulces

La madre de un amigo de Hogwarts me envió un regalo por la navidad- dijo Hermione volviendo a tomar el suéter para mostrárselo a su madre mientras esta tomaba la tarjeta

Que linda, devuélvelo- dijo Elizabeth con firmeza dejando la tarjeta sobre la caja con las galletas

Porque- pregunto Hermione confundida

Como porque? Hermione tú conoces a esa señora, la has visto alguna vez?- cuestiono Elizabeth

Bueno no- dijo Hermione - solo sé que es la madre de mi amigo Ron

Y ya te está enviando un suéter y un pastel, una total desconocida, solo porque eres amiga de su hijo, no Hermione su intención podrá ser buena, pero igual eso no está bien, eso no es normal- dijo Elizabeth

Que tiene de raro- dijo Hermione

Hermione se que ahora no lo entiendes y dirás que estoy exagerando, pero el mundo está lleno de gente mala, los peores son los que se ocultan detrás de una amable sonrisa, no estoy diciendo que sea mala persona, pero de cualquier manera esa mujer no te conoce, que seas amiga de su hijo no es razón suficiente para enviarte ningún regalo, los regalos se dan cuando tienes tiempo conociendo a la persona, no antes- dijo Elizabeth– esa mujer es una extraña y yo no estaría siendo una buena madre si permito que conserves ese regalo, así que vuelve a meter todo eso en el envoltorio y regrésalo

Tiene que ser todo- dijo Hermione

Si hija todo, las galletas, el pastel y el suéter, la tarjeta también- dijo Elizabeth

Unos minutos despues

Que le escribo- dijo Hermione cuando ya hubo guardado todo y sellado el paquete con cinta adhesiva

Devolver al remitente- dijo Elizabeth dándole un marcador negro que había sacado de una gaveta

Pero y a la señora- dijo Hermione

Ya te lo dije, devolver al remitente, eso es más que suficiente para que esa señora entienda que sus regalos no son recibidos aquí por el simple hecho de ser una extraña- dijo Elizabeth

No es algo grosero- dijo Hermione

No Hermione, no es grosero, es lo correcto- dijo Elizabeth

Que pasa – dijo un hombre castaño de ojos azules entrando a la cocina

Hola papa- dijo Hermione al ver a su progenitor

Hola William, todo listo– dijo Elizabeth mirando a su esposo

Claro que si, haber que es esto- dijo William Granger

La madre de un amigo de la escuela de Hermione, decidió que como Hermione es amiga de su hijo, le debía enviar un regalo a pesar de que no la conoce – dijo Elizabeth – y tu hija ya pensaba comenzar a comerse los dulces que envió junto con un suéter

Que?. Hermione que no te hemos explicado que no debes recibir regalos de extraños- dijo William

Que tiene de malo un suéter y unos dulces- dijo Hermione

Hermione no replique, es una completa desconocida como ya te indique, además tú no sabes que tienen esos dulces- dijo Elizabeth

Tu madre tiene razón, dirás que es una tontería, pero es la realidad, si aceptas ese regalo le estarás casi que abriendo las puertas de la casa, esa señora no tiene porque tomarse esas libertades de enviarte nada cuando ni tú, ni nosotros la conocemos- dijo William

Tiene razón, está bien que seas amiga de su hijo, pero ella antes de enviarte nada, primero tiene que conocerte y nosotros también tenemos que conocerla y ya despues de un tiempo, serán admitidos ciertos regalos, pero nunca antes, mientras tanto ella debe limitarse únicamente a ser la madre de tu amigo- dijo Elizabeth

Ya escuchaste a tu madre, claro que puedes ser amable y si la señora te saluda, tu le devuelves el saludo, pero hasta que nosotros la conozcamos como es debido, nada mas- dijo William

Eso incluye los regalos y los abrazos, porque si hay gente que no te conoce y ya te esta abrazando y queriendo decirte que hacer y que no hacer, buenas tardes, buenos días o buenas noches, si te pregunta como estas tu le dices que bien y listo se termino la conversación- dijo Elizabeth – entendiste

Si mama – dijo Hermione

Ok, escribe en el papel lo que te dije para devolverlo hoy mismo- dijo Elizabeth

Que le vas a decir- pregunto William

Un simple devolver al remitente, que más necesita esa mujer para entender que no puede enviarle regalos a nuestra hija- dijo Elizabeth

Me parece bien, lo llevare a la oficina de correos aprovechando que tengo que ir a buscar a tus padres y a los míos en el aeropuerto, ya está listo Hermione- dijo William mirando a su hija

Si papa- dijo Hermione dándole el paquete a su padre

Ottheri st cachepolle, en Devon, ok bueno debo irme, el avión llega en menos de dos horas estaremos aquí a la una a mas tardar- dijo William saliendo de la concina

Elizabeth miro a su hija y coloco su mano en su hombro haciendo que esta la mirara

Es lo mejor cariño, sabes que solo busco protegerte, honestamente no confió en ese mundo que no conozco pero sigo siendo tu madre y sé lo que es mejor- dijo Elizabeth con suavidad y abrazo a su hija- te quiero mucho mi niña

También yo mama- dijo Hermione abrazando a su madre

Tras un minuto se separaron

Bien, ahora ayúdame a prepararla cena para esta noche – dijo Elizabeth

Si mama- dijo Hermione más animada

Horas más tarde Hermione disfrutaba de la noche buena rodeada de su familia y lo ocurrido con el regalo de la señora Weasley quedo en el olvido por casi 20 años

Ottheri st cachepolle, Devon Inglaterra. 04:30 pm

Lejos de ahí en un pequeño pueblito, en la oficina de correos había llegado un paquete con el que no sabían que hacer, ya que la única dirección que tenia era su lugar de procedencia, pero no tenía la dirección precisa de quien lo había enviado solo de la persona _"Molly Weasley"_ se leía, pero por más que revisaron en sus bases de datos no pudieron dar con la persona, también tenían el nombre de la persona a quien le era enviado el regalo pero con solo leer las palabras _"devolver al remitente"_ sabían que esas personas no querían ser molestadas así que lo archivaron por si alguien venia a reclamarlo pero esto nunca paso, sin embargo pasado año nuevo hubo que tirarlo a la basura debido al olor que desprendía ya que sabían que tenía algo comestible adentro, esto genero algunas preguntas sobre quien enviaría comida por correo, pero no le dieron importancia, así que lo tiraron y el tema quedo olvidado

Lejos de esa oficina en una humilde casa en las colinas, una casa que a simple vista parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro, una mujer pelirroja algo regordeta, sonreía complacida ya que pensaba que sus regalos habían sido bien recibidos por los amigos de su hijo menor sin saber que uno de esos regalos se perdería a solo un par de kilómetros de ella

Con el tiempo conocería a la amiga de su hijo y a los padres de esta, solo muchos años más tarde se enteraría por la propia Hermione el destino del primer regalo que le había hecho, pero no le dio importancia ya que ahora la chica le había dado una hermosa nieta a la que le podría regalar cosas con toda la libertad del mundo, que importaba un simple suéter cuando ahora tenía el mejor regalo que le podrían haber dado, una linda y saludable nieta de cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños, nacida durante la víspera de noche buena

A miles de kilómetros de ahí en lo más profundo de un vertedero un suéter ya muy dañado y olvidado por el paso del tiempo esperaba aun envuelto en papel que alguien lo utilizara para cubrirse del frio invierno

NANANANNANANAANAAANA

Espero que les guste este pequeño one shot, quise darle un toque dramático (por decirlo así) a los suéteres navideños de Molly Weasley, a mí no me gusta la pareja Ron y Hermione pero bueno hice la excepción por esta vez

Besos


End file.
